


Meu irmão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Spock gostaria de poder ter salvo Sybok.
Relationships: Spock & Sybok





	Meu irmão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750730) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Mesmo agora, Spock gostaria que houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse ter feito por Sybok, alguma forma de o alcançar antes dele ter se perdido em um caminho sem volta, onde sua única chance de redenção veio às custas de sua própria vida.

Na verdade, eles nunca foram particularmente próximos, talvez porque não tinham passado suas infâncias sobre o mesmo teto, ou talvez porque como um Vulcano puro Sybok tinha permissão de algumas liberdade que Spock jamais poderia aproveitar, sempre sendo julgado por sua metade humana, e então tendo seus sentimentos policiados muito mais do que qualquer outro Vulcano, de uma forma que o prejudicou e causou consequências danosas e duradouras que precisou de décadas para superar, então talvez tivesse se ressentido de Sybok, tanto porque ele era mais livre do que jamais seria e porque suas explosões emocionais que levaram ao seu banimento talvez fizeram com que Spock fosse observado com ainda mais rigor, por medo de que ele também fosse seguir no caminho de seus ancestrais e abdicar seu controle emocional.

Sybok era o pior irmão que ele podia ter tido, mas ainda era seu irmão e então, apesar de suas diferenças, Spock gostaria de poder ter salvo ele.


End file.
